XFactor Mayhem
by Blondee1993
Summary: When A normal girl makes it on to US X-Factor she has no idea what to expect. Things start to get stressful when a certain boy band enter the picture. She makes friends with two of them but the other three hate her. Lots of drama and romance ensues. One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Let's start this off by me telling you a little about myself. My name is Andrea LaRee but most people just call me Andi. I have blonde hair cut into a swing bob and really green eyes. Growing up my parents called me the green-eyed monster because everyone else in my family has blue eyes. I am 5'6. I would love to tell you I have the body of a model but that would be lying. You see I don't consider myself fat but I'm not skinny either. I'm fluffy. I'm 19 years old. I'll be 20 in February. I'm from Texas and grew up in a small town near Dallas. Oh and one more thing, I just made the first round on the X-Factor.

"I can't believe you get to sing in front of Simon." My best friend Danny said as she chugged her third can of red bull.

"I know right it's so cool he's going to be on the American X-Factor this year" I said excitedly.

"Oh what if you get to meet One Direction. Don't lie you know you love them, no matter how much you say that you don't." She said giving me one of those looks she gives when she knows I'm lying about something.

"Ok Ok your right I like their music and it doesn't hurt that they are all kinda cute to. Oh and British." I said

"Yeah you got to love those accents." She said then we both busted out laughing.

"Wow its so surreal you know. I mean if you told me a month ago that I would be singing in front of the judging panel on the X-Factor I would have called you crazy. I can't wait really. I want to go to boot camp so bad I can taste it." I told her as we walked into the mall.

"My goodness we haven't been in this mall in ages. It sure has changed a lot." Danny pointed out as we walked through the doors. She was right all the stores we used to shop at were gone and replaced with more high-end names. Which really isn't a big deal to me considering that's what imp going to be wearing if I make it to boot camp.

"Yeah well its not so bad really. Anyway I can't believe they moved boot camp to Texas this year instead of California." I told Danny still wondering in my head why they did it in the first place.

"I know but on the bright side I get to see you throughout the show all the time instead of weekly phone calls like it would have been." She said making a very valid point as well. We walked around the mall for a few hours. I ended up getting a few shirts from Abercrombie and Fitch as well as some new make-up from MAC. Our last stop was Zombies where I proceeded to buy about 10 pairs of TOMS because they are the best shoes on the planet and you can never have enough. Once we got done shopping we headed back to the hotel I was staying in so I didn't have to drive 3 hours to get to auditions the next day.

I woke up the next day feeling very excided to the point I couldn't stop humming and smiling all morning. I tried to wake Danny up by jumping on the bed and when that didn't work I poured a glass of cold water on her face. Let me tell you that woke her up. We had two hours to get ready and be at the audition point, which was taking place in the Cowboy's Stadium right down the street. We both got up and got dressed. Danny just wore a pair of sweats and a t-shirt since she wasn't the one auditioning. I on the other hand wore a pair of light pink chinos with a navy blue and white striped quarter sleeve shirt, and black TOMS. I straightened my hair and put my make-up on. We had 20 minutes to spare when we showed up at the stadium. We walked into the room the contestants were supposed to wait in. There were a lot of people there with their parents and sibling but it was just my best friend and I. My mom and step-dad wanted to come but they are semi truck drivers and couldn't get any time off and imp an only child to no siblings. We sat in that room for about two hours and then it was my turn. Danny came back stage with me where she would watch and wait. They announced my name and I walked on stage with my head held high

"Hello Andrea." Simon said.

"Hi guys," I said trying to sound very confident but failing miserably.

"What are you going to be singing for us today?" Brittany asked me.

"I'm going to be singing Skin by Sixx AM." I told them hoping I had made the right song choice.

"Well let's hear it." Simon told me. I signaled for the music to start and when it came time for the first note I gave it all I had and then some. I was getting close to the end of the song and decided last minute to spice things up a bit. I look the last verse and went up an octave. It was a big leap but somehow it worked. I finished the song and put the microphone at my side as I waited for the judges to decide my fate.

"That was very good and I liked how you went up at the end even though it doesn't do that in the original song." L.A. Read told me.

"I agree that was a very gutsy thing to do. That's what it takes to be in this industry. Being able to make last minute decisions and making them work." Demi told me. At this point I was swelling with pride but at the same time scared to death.

"I love your voice it's very unique and also you have a very good vocal range for a female vocalist." Brittany told me. Finally it was Simon's turn to speak.

"I agree with everything everyone else has said, but I also want to point out that your vibrato gets in you way a little bit but I think that is something you can easily get over with some training." Simon told me. My ego was a little hurt but I didn't expect to get rave reviews from everyone especially Simon.

"Let's put it to a vote. Reid?" Simon asked.

"I'm going to say yes."

"Demi?"

"Yes."

"Brittany?"

"Also a yes."

"This show is about learning to come into your talent and how to control it. I think you have a good chance in this competition. You have four yeses." Simon told me.

"Thank you guys so much you won't regret this." I told them as I ran off stage right into the arms of my best friend in the whole world. We walked back into the main area and by my face everyone could tell I'd made it. I got tons of congratulations and then we headed back to the hotel. I got ready for bed since it was already pretty late. Tomorrow was the beginning of boot camp because this was the last day of auditions. I was so excited yet terrified at the same time because this was the time I was going to meet everyone else who made it and see who my competition was. I was ready and I was going to give it everything I had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today is the first day of boot camp and I couldn't be more excited. We were told to come in comfortable clothes because we aren't being judged on our appearance just our voice for now. I had on a black pair of spandex work out pants and a black and white striped baggy shirt. I had on my black toms that were so worn out they were almost impossible to wear anymore. I pulled my hair back with bobby pins because it's too short to put up in a ponytail. Once I was done getting dressed I went and woke Danny up to tell her I was leaving. She wished me luck and then went right back to sleep.

When I got to the stadium there was a lady outside waiting. I walked up to her and she gave me what she told me was my new pass. It was supposed to get my anywhere in the building. It was also a way to prevent fans from getting inside. I walked into the main arena where everyone was supposed to meet. I sat down on the edge of the stage and looked out in front of me. There were so many seats and I couldn't help but imagine all of them full with people screaming my name. The idea of it was so strong that I couldn't help but want to win even more. Just as I was drifting off into another daydream Simon and Demi walked in.

"Hello everyone." Simon exclaimed. We all yelled hello back and grouped together on the stage.

"Hey guys welcome to your first day of boot camp." Demi said. We all replied hi back and started hooting because we were excited about our first day.

"Today we will put all the groups together with a vocal coach where you will then learn a song. Then individually you will come up and sing a part of that song. At the end of the day half of you will be gone." Simon told us in a serious voice everyone knows and loves.

"So now if we could get all the over 25's to follow me please." One of the vocal coaches said.

"If the groups will come this way." A huge part of the group went with the other vocal coach.

"All the boys will come this way." A tall vocal coach yelled from the back of the arena.

"And all of the girls will stay on the stage for their vocal coach training." A tall blonde man in his early 40's said. I looked at his nametag and saw that his name was Chad.

"The song we will be working on today is Skin by Sixx AM." Chad told us. We worked for a good four hours on the song. I could hear tons of good voices in the group and I was starting to get pretty nervous to perform in front of the judges. We had just finished going through the song for the 30th time when Simon and Demi walked back in. I knew it was time.

"Alright girls you are going to be the first group to go." Chad told us. All of the sudden my nervousness went through the roof. We all lined up into a line across the stage. All the girls were amazing. I was three away from the end of the line. When it came to my turn I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hello Andrea are you ready to sing?" Demi asked me. I nodded and started singing the part we had rehearsed for hours. Once I was done I stepped back with a smile on my face that was plastered there as the other girls sang as well. Once everyone was done we were dismissed from the room. We were taken to a room with a lot of chairs in it to wait till we were called back into the arena. Once by one all the groups came out of the arena. Some people were even crying because they had screwed up and they knew it. Once everyone was in the room we were told it was going to be a few hours still till we were called back in.

"I hope I get to stay in the competition." The boy beside suddenly exclaimed. I turned to take his appearance in. He was average height and very slim. He had shaggy light blonde hair and blue eyes. One of his knees was bouncing up and down sporadically so I knew he was extremely anxious.

"Yeah me to. Hi imp Andrea but everyone calls me Andi and you are?" I asked as I held my hand out for him to shake. He reached our and took my hand

"Hi my name is Thomas and I'm from Chicago." He told me with a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm from the Dallas area in Texas." I told him. We ended up talking for a good two hours and I learned a lot about him. He told me he was gay after about ten minutes because he was afraid I wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. I assured him I was perfectly ok with it. Two hours later we were still talking. We were in the middle of a conversation about carpet when a man walked into the room with a clipboard. He started calling out names and Thomas was called out. I hugged him and wished him luck as he left the room. Half the people in the room had been called out so I knew that the group of people I was sitting with now was either the in our out-group. His group never came back out as the man with the clipboard asked the rest of were called into the arena. We all quietly followed the man not knowing if we were walking into good or bad news. We all grouped together on the stage and some random girl beside me grabbed my hand in a death grip. I'm sorry to say I gripped hers back just as tight.

"Hello everyone I'm sure you are all very nervous right now." Demi told us. We all laughed slightly and nodded.

"Well you don't have a reason to be because you all made it to the next stage of boot camp." Simon told us with a smile on his face. I started crying almost instantly. I was so happy to have made it to the next stage in boot camp.

The next day we were all supposed to pick a song on a list of about forty. I ended up choosing "American Idiot" by Green Day. It took a good two hours before it was my turn to take the stage. I walked out and both Simon and Demi smiled at me and told me to begin. I went though the song and then bowed and walked out. We were told that it was going to take another two hours to get through the rest of the singers and then another two for the judges to decide on the last thirty who got to stay and go to judges houses.

We all had been waiting around anxiously before we were finally called in to find out the results.

"Hello everyone the next thirty named I call out will get to move on to the judges houses. The one that I don't call out have not made it any further in the competition." Simon told us. I stood there and listened to first ten names get called out. One by one the people walked off the stage. I was getting more and more nervous as time went on. Ten more names went by and I was starting to lose hope. As the twenty-ninth named was called out I started getting tears in my eyes.

"And the last person to make it to judges houses is…Andrea LaRee." My world literally just stopped for a good minute. I felt someone pat me on the back as I walked off the stage. I could not believe I had made it to the next phase. I was crying as I left the room and ran into the room where the friends and family were waiting. I flew into Danny's arms and then we were both crying. Now I just had to make judges houses and then I would be in the live shows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well here I am on a plane sitting next to Danny. Of course I bought her ticket because the X-Factor only pays for the contestant. We were siting in first class, which was a first for both of us and we loved it. I knew we were headed to Spain and we had never been there before. Actually I didn't even have a passport before the X-Factor. I was curious as to who my mentor was going to be. Usually I would think it was Simon because everyone knows he lives in Spain, but just to confuse us this year all of the judges had bought a house in Spain so no one knew who their mentor was going to be.

"Well we know whoever your mentor is got the whole girls group." Danny pointed out. I was the contestant and she was getting into this more than me.

"Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious. I really hope I get Simon. I know everyone thinks he's like the worst but I can't help but think how amazing a mentor he's gotta be you know." I told her while staring contentedly out the window. I don't really like planes but after the first few hours I got used to it. I still wasn't looking forward to the landing though. They were supposed to be having very special guest judge's houses this year and I couldn't help but wonder that would be with my mentor.

Once we landed, which was a horrible experience might I add, we headed straight to the judges house. Once there the car took Danny on to the hotel we would be staying at the two days that we were here. We were all grouped up outside this amazing mansion. It was a beautiful cream color with burgundy outlines. I hadn't made any friends with any one else in the group because most of them were either really rude or too shy to talk to anyone else. Personally with Danny around I didn't feel the need to make any friends.

We had been standing there for about twenty minutes when suddenly the front door opened and Simon stepped out. All you could hear was about 8 girls screaming at the top of their lungs, including me.

"Alright girls calm down." Simon said with a smile on his face. You could tell he was happy to get the girls group this time.

"Alright you are going to have 2 hours to choose a song and practice it and then you will be singing it in front of me and my musical guest. Oh by the way I would like to introduce you to One Direction." Behind him all five boys stepped out the door smiling. I could not believe that not only was I going to be singing in front of Simon but also in front of one of my idols One Direction. The girls were going nuts but I just stood there quietly not wanting to seem like every other fan girl.

"Hey guys we are really looking forward to hearing each of you." Liam said

"Yeah we can't wait to see who is going to make it on to the live shows." Harry said while flipping his hair. You could hear the audible sigh when he did that.

"Just so you know only three instead of four will be going to the live shows this year. I want to wish you all the best of luck and I'll see you in a few hours." Simon told us as he led the boys back inside with him. A lady came around the building and started calling off names. She got to my name and I walked up to her. She showed me a list and asked which song from the list I would like to sing. I chose "Home" by Michael Buble. It's a great song but I was slightly worried that Simon would consider it a to safe. We all sat around in different parts of the house and yard practicing. We were each given an accompanist to play the guitar behind us. I was happy about this because it was the perfect song for the guitar. I was also lucky enough to get an accompanist that was very easy to work with. Two hours later we were all assembled on the back deck. The same lady came up to each of us with a hat and we were supposed to draw a number out of it to see what order we would be auditioning in. I got number 9, which was the last number. We were then all told to go wait in the holding room, which was really just the living room of the house. About an hour and fifteen minutes later my name was called. I walked out onto the back deck trying to look as confident as possible. Once I reached the deck I saw Simon and all of One Direction sitting in lawn chairs quietly talking. Once I was standing in front of them they all turned and smiled at me.

"Hello Andi. What song will you be singing for us today?" Simon asked me.

"I'm going to be singing, "Home" by Michael Buble." I told them smiling the whole time. Simon nodded to me and all the boys gave me either a nod or a smile. I heard the opening chords of the song start and opened my mouth and let the words flow. I lost myself in the music and just let the emotion take over. I looked at the faces of all the boys while I was singing. Harry had a cheeky grin on his face and winked when I looked at him. NIal smiled shyly at me. Zayn gave me thumbs up when no was looking. Louis had a huge smile on his face and was bobbing his head to the beat, and Liam had his eyes closed and was nodding to the beat. I took a quick look at Simon to see him with his hand under his chin staring at me. Once the song was over I lowered the mic and smiled.

"That was lovely. I love how you put so much emotion into it." Louis told me.

"Yeah, I agree and how you kept your eyes open almost the whole song. A lot of people close there eyes while they sing and I think it takes something away from the song." Liam told me. The other boys all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you Andi you may go wait with the others while we make our decisions." Simon told me. I thanked them all and headed back to the waiting room. When I walked in I saw a few girls crying and even some looked like they were having panic attacks or something similar. I sat in the corner of the room and watched everyone else freak out. There were only two other people in the room besides me who seemed to be coping well. We all waited in that room for a good three hours and I'm pretty sure at one point I heard yelling coming from the back yard. The lady walked back in and told us all to come to the back yard. We all walked out and stood in front of the boys and Simon. I noticed that Louis, Harry and Nial looked pretty upset, while Liam, Zayn, and Simon looked proud of themselves for some reason.

We have come to a conclusion as to which three of you should move on the live shows. The next six names I call out will be escorted to a car and driven back to their hotels where they will then be sent on there way home. The first name I will call out is Sasha. I'm sorry but you will not be moving on to the live shows." Simon said. I saw a girl with black hair tearfully walk away. Liam then stood up to call out the next name.

"The next person who has not been put through tot the live shows is Ashley." He said and a girl with long blonde hair ran off.

"The next one is Sarah." Harry said. Zayn and Nial called out two other girls to be sent back home and now it was down to Louis to tell us who was staying and who was going. I felt my heart speed up and I was sure I was going to faint soon if they didn't tell us who was going to live shows.

"Last but not least the last person to be sent home today is Rosalie." I sort of remember seeing a girl run off but I was to preoccupied trying not to cry because I was going to the live shows. I could not believe it.

"Congratulations girls you are all moving on to the live shows. Now there is a car waiting out front for each of you to take you back to your hotels. We will meet tomorrow morning to discuss the next phase of the show. Once again congratulations." Simon told us as he and the boys walked back into the house. That night after much celebrating I went back to my hotel and fell asleep dreaming of winning the X-Factor.


End file.
